Harry's Iris: Forever
by SweetiePye2332
Summary: Songficoneshot set to Iris by the goo goo dolls. HarryGinny fluff, Read and Reveiw!


**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

Harry was nervous. He and Ginny had just gone further than they had ever gone, physically, that is. As he watched her laying there, on his bed, in only her bra and uniform skirt, he knew he couldn't do it. Not now. She was too innocent, beautiful and heavenly, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. She was perfection.

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

"Why not, Harry? Are you afraid of what people would say? If they found out?" asked Ginny. "Do you just not love me enough?"

He knew that she wanted him, and he wanted her too, so badly. But still he restrained himself. "It's just that I…" said Harry. "I just can't do it with you yet. I want to, Ginny, it's not that I don't love you. I love you more than life itself."

"I love you too."

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
**

They lay there, and Harry felt Ginny's heart rate slow, and her breath soften. Her eyes shut, and Harry knew she was dreaming. Of him? He pushed a fiery lock of hair off her forehead, and kissed her lightly on the lips. She stirred, a minute smile gracing her lips. She knew him better than anyone, even when she was sleeping. Harry looked up at the velvet canopy over his bed, amazed.

**'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**

He thought of her, her laughter. He imagined her saying "I do." He thought of her as she would age, by his side. They would grow old together, watch their children grow and become parents. She was so young now, and so innocent. She hardly knew the pain that comes with age, while Harry had experienced more than his share in only 17 years. She really was his better half.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

Ron was actually very good about their relationship. Of course, when they had gone out on their first date, Ron had told Harry, "If you do anything stupid, you'll deal with me." Harry never did hurt her, he made sure that she was happy and if any other man ever laid a finger on her, or hurt her feelings, Harry was right next to Ron, ready to murder the offendor.

**When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am **

Harry understood her too. When she had a bad day, he knew just the right way to make her feel better, with a mug of cocao and a strong shoulder for her to rest her aching head. He was always there to make her strong, and give her words of encoragement. He had helped her thorugh rough times, like when her best friend, in a way, broke up with her. Ginny had been absolutely heartbroken that this girl she had been so close to no longer wanted anything to do with her. Harry remembered her crying, and he remembered telling her that everything was okay, that so many people loved her. "I love you, Ginny," he had said. 'I always will."

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies**

He thought she looked beautiful, even when she cried. She was always radiating sunshine, with he warm smile, and bright eyes. She walked into a room, on harry's arm, and she made him feel complete. At a dance, one evening, Harry had kissed her hand, and she giggled, a tinkling sound that made Harry go weak in the knees. But he held firm, and danced with her all night.**  
**

**When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive**

Harry knew that he didn't need anyone else, but her. She was his everything.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

As dawn broke, Harry knew just what he had to do. He felt it was certain, written in the stars. It was meant to be.

**  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am **

He watched her eyes open as she woke.

"Good morning, you."

**I just want you to know who I am**

"Ginny?"**  
**

**I just want you to know who I am**

"Yeah?"

It was now, for forever.

"Will you marry me?"

**  
I just want you to know who I am **

She smiled, her dream had come true.

"Of Course."

FIN


End file.
